Why Not?
by wordsareflowingout
Summary: A GabPay oneshot. Rated M for femslash! Gabriella and Sharpay are stuck in suspension together. They get so bored, that they find out they have more in common than they ever thought.


"Shit, shit, shit!" thought Gabriella as she threw the covers off of her, running to her bathroom and brushing her hair. She had woken up a half hour late, leaving her only 15 minutes to get ready for school. She brushed her teeth and ran back into her bedroom, picking out a flowery sundress and white cardigan to wear. She put them on and ran back into her bathroom, quickly applying her natural, barely-there makeup. Once she finished, she grabbed her school bag and threw it over her shoulders. She hurried to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and a waterbottle and headed for the door.

Sharpay woke up smiling, her light pink silk camisole barely covering her tanned ass. She removed the covers off of her body and slid off of her bed, her little feet hitting the white carpeted floor lightly. She walked over to her giant closet, glancing about all of her clothes. Thirty minutes later, she had decided on a black high waisted skirt and a loose white tanktop to tuck in underneath. She slipped out of her camisole and slipped on a black thong and her favorite cheetah print push up bra. She walked into her master bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, her blond locks curled subtly into beachy waves and her eyes smoky, bringing out the hazel in them. She slipped on the outfit she'd picked out, plus some cute black sandals she'd bought in Paris, and grabbed her school bag. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh look, Ryan," she shouted, aiming for the room across the hall from hers. "We're late," she said.

She shrugged and walked down the grand staircase of her house, heading for the kitchen where Sonia, the housekeeper, was waiting with pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Sorry Sonia, we're running a bit late to school this morning," she said. "You can have it if you want." Ryan came down the stairs and Sharpay pulled the keys out of her bag as they headed out the door.

"Bye Ryan," Sharpay said, waving her brother off to his first period. She knew he'd be going, since he had Mr. Garcia first period, and he didn't care who went in and out of his class at any time. Sharpay, however, has Ms. Hudson first period. That bitch. If you're not in your seat at the time the bell starts ringing, you have to go to In-School Suspension. So Sharpay didn't even bother trying and headed straight for the room in which ISS was held. She opened the door to find Gabriella Montez sitting alone in the small classroom.

"Were you late, too?" she asked, since her and Gabriella had first period together.

"Yes, unfortunately," she said, pouting a little. "I was really looking forward to that lecture on Of Mice And Men, too." She actually sounded genuinely sad. How pathetic.

"Where's the supervising teacher?" Sharpay asked. She'd been to ISS a few times and knew there had to be a teacher in the room with the students at all times.

"He said he was going to the bathroom, but that was forty-five minutes ago," she said, giggling a little.

"Sweet!" Sharpay said, smiling. "Let's play a game before I get bored of this," she said.

"Like what?" the brunette asked.

"Hmmmm…I have this survey thing on my iPhone. It's pretty entertaining," the blond said. "It's 'Adult' questions though. Are you sure your little virgin ears can handle it?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," Gabriella giggled. "Let's play."

"Alright, question number one." Sharpay read aloud. "Have you ever performed oral sex?" Sharpay looked up at Gabriella and waited for her answer.

The brunette shook her head no and giggled a little, her nose crinkled. "Have you?" she asked Sharpay.

"Yes, once," she admitted. "It was with my first boyfriend ever, Kyle. We were in eighth grade and had no clue what we were doing," she laughed lightly, recollecting the memory.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head lightly at Sharpay's promiscuity.

"Have you ever kissed a member of the same sex?" Sharpay read aloud.

"Never." Gabriella said. "You?"

"Yes, loads of times. I actually enjoy it better than kissing a guy sometimes," the blond admitted to Gabriella's surprise. "A girl's body is so much more attractive than a guy's anyway. Less hair and more curves," she said, getting carried away in her fantasies. "Anyways, I can't believe you've never kissed a girl. You should _definitely _try it," she said. "I could be your 'first kiss' if you want," she giggled, looking at Gabriella.

"Um, sure. Why not?" the brunette asked herself.

A second later, Sharpay was up on her knees motioning for Gabriella to do the same. When she did, Sharpay leaned in and touched her lips to Gabriella's lightly, then adding more to the kiss. After a moment, she pulled away, looking at Gabriella.

"Woah," Gabriella said. "That was…different."

"You're a really good kisser," Sharpay told the brunette. "Why don't we try some more?" she asked, smirking. "I'm here, you're here, we're bored, I'm horny," she said, giggling.

Gabriella just stayed there, up on her knees. She suddenly saw Sharpay in a whole new light. Where she once saw a distugstingly significant amount of cleavage, she now saw beautiful, round, breasts with cute little brown tits at the ends. "Um, yeah," she said. "Why not?"

Sharpay leaned in again and kissed the brunette, more passionately than before. Moments later, the blond's hand was in Gabriella's hair, behind her neck, cupping her breast. She broke the kiss for a moment, only to pull the brunette's sweater from off of her shoulders and unzip her dress, letting it fall to the ground and reveal her petite body.

Gabriella didn't know what she was doing, letting herself get undressed by Sharpay Evans, but she wasn't going to stop because she had an insanely amazing feeling in between her thighs. Gabriella reached around the blond's back and unzipped her skirt, pulling it off of Sharpay's amazing body and tossing it to the side where her own clothes were. Something suddenly overtook her and she straddled the blond, lifting Sharpay's white tanktop over her head and also tossing it. She leaned down and let her tongue rub up against the blond's, moaning lightly.

Sharpay let her hands roam Gabriella's body, landing on her thong. It was slightly wet, and when she felt the wetness, she smirked lightly into the kiss. She slipped her hand into Gabriella's thong, rubbing her pussy.

Gabriella moaned, wanting Sharpay with everything in her. "Fuck me," she commanded the blond in a whisper.

Sharpay obeyed, and slipped two fingers into Gabriella's tight pussy.

Gabriella shrieked lightly, a little from pleasure and a little from pain. She bucked her hips, making the fingers inside her go faster and deeper.

Sharpay smirked. "Oh you like that, do you?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded, her back arched, her eyebrows up and her breath hot and fast. "Fuck yes. You're gonna make me cum," she said in between pants.

"Oh no," Sharpay said, quickly removing her fingers from Gabriella. "Not before I do," she giggled, getting up and sitting on the desk nearest her. She slipped off her thong and spread her legs, resting one on Gabriella's shoulder. "Eat me," she commanded to the brunette, who gladly obeyed.

Gabriella went wild. She slurped and she sucked and she bit, making Sharpay go crazy. She moaned and bucked her hips into Gabriella's face. "I love the way your face looks in between my thighs, baby," she said, sweeping the hair out of the brunette's face.

Gabriella kept going until she could taste Sharpay's sweet juices flow into her mouth.

"Now me," she commanded, grabbing hold on Sharpay's fingers and guiding them into her thong. The brunette rode Sharpay's finger until she came, too.

They lay cuddling on the floor of the old classroom, Sharpay's arm draped around Gabriella's small waist. "I've always had a secret crush on you." Sharpay admitted to the brunette.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, turning her head and kissing the blond on the forehead. "Well, you're cute," she told her.

The blond giggled and started to get up when Gabriella pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

"Here we go again," she thought, giggling.


End file.
